


Печенье на ужин

by Shipp



Category: Free!
Genre: First Love, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Teen Crush, Teen Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 17:43:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19446442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shipp/pseuds/Shipp
Summary: Уже не первую неделю Ай старался избегать встреч с Момо. Его стало слишком напрягать то, что в последнее время Микошиба стал еще больше к нему приставать, постоянно выбрасывать какие-то странные выходки, которые с каждым днем заставляли Нитори все сильнее замыкаться в себе по одной известной для него одного причине.





	Печенье на ужин

На улицах вблизи академии Самезука постепенно воцарялось долгожданное спокойствие: большинство учеников уже вернулись в свои комнаты, а те, что занимались в клубах до вечера, неторопливо прогуливались в округе учебного заведения в направлении к корпусам, в которых проживали.

Сумерки уже опускались на город, а первый фонари уже были зажжены. Летняя прохлада окутала все вокруг, и каждый, кто сейчас находился на улице, все больше сбавлял свой ход, наслаждаясь свежим воздухом, в том числе и неспешно шагающий по тротуару Нитори.

Казалось, все люди, проходящие мимо него, были в приподнятом настроении; улыбки застыли на их лицах. Однако сам Ай провожал их каким-то тоскливым взглядом, не задерживая взора на ком-то одном и глядя себе под ноги. В его мыслях витало лишь одно: «Хоть бы не встретить Момо… Нужно поскорее вернуться домой». Но, несмотря на эти слова, которые парень вторил про себя последние несколько минут, его ноги словно отказывались двигаться быстрее, и он просто буквально плелся по улице, не находя себе места.

«Сегодня вроде должна была прийти сестра Мацуока-семпая, — думал он, то блуждая взглядом вокруг себя, то вновь опуская его к ногам. — Наверняка Момо уже успел навязаться к ней, так что, скорее всего, здесь мы с ним не столкнемся: должно быть, она пошла к брату в бассейн, а Момо хвостиком ринулся вслед за ней», — вздыхая и оглядываясь, протянул про себя Нитори, еще больше замедляя шаг.

Дело было в том, что уже не первую неделю Ай старался избегать встреч с Момо-чаном, хоть им и приходилось видеться в бассейне, причем очень часто. Нитори стало слишком напрягать то, что в последнее время Микошиба, и без того громкий и навязчивый, стал еще больше к нему приставать, постоянно выбрасывать какие-то странные выходки, которые с каждым днем заставляли Нитори все сильнее замыкаться в себе по одной известной для него одного причине. Начать избегать шумного парня стало единственным выходом для бедного Айичиро, уже не способного выносить все то, что творил его кохай.

«Это же ненормально, да?! — будто в никуда, мысленно вскрикнул Нитори, перед глазами которого до сих пор стоял силуэт Момо. Хоть Ай уже и давно привык к его обыкновенному поведению, но почему-то сейчас ему казалось, что Момо и правда как-то изменился, став еще более приставучим именно по отношению к нему. — Я не могу не обращать на это внимания. Как будто он специально меня дразнит! — все не мог успокоиться парень, чувствуя, как к лицу вновь приливает кровь. Если в эту секунду взглянуть на Нитори со стороны, то можно было бы заметить, что румянец покрыл не только его щеки, но и кончики ушей, из-за чего тот только больше бы засмущался. — Все-таки ненормально», — заключил он и тут же сорвался на бег, и через несколько минут он уже был в своем корпусе, где было, на удивление, настолько тихо, что каждый следующий шаг парня, казалось, шумно разбивался о стены.

Подойдя к двери своей комнаты, Айичиро вдруг замер. Хоть Нитори и прекрасно знал, что за ней пусто и что Момо уж точно там нет, ведь он наверняка где-то развлекается в компании Рин-семпая и его сестры, но он все же не мог не оставить крохотной надежды, что, только открой он дверь, его тут же встретят громким «Нитори-семпай! Наконец-то вы вернулись» или «Чего-то вы сегодня поздно. Ай! Когда вы уже приберете свой бардак?! Так и калекой остаться недалеко».

Вспоминая подобные вечера, когда он и правда задерживался на тренировках допоздна, выкладываясь на полную, и после возвращался в свою комнату, где его ждали и обязательно желали спокойной ночи, Ай снова невольно погрузился в себя и в свои уже надоедающие мысли о Микошибе. Мысль о том, что именно в эту секунду он, скорее всего, смеется с какой-то девчонкой, пристает к ней и пытается ее развеселить, не давала ему абсолютно никакого покоя; и несмотря на окружающую его тишину и такое редкое отсутствие суматохи в их корпусе, Нитори ощущал, как вокруг его головы словно витают навязчивые мысли, которые становились уже громче любого шума и суеты.

Внезапно за дверью послышались быстрые шаги, с каждой секундой становящиеся все громче и громче.

«Это Момо?» — тут же пронеслось в голове у Айичиро, и через долю минуты в комнату, сияя улыбкой, забежал Микошиба. В руках он держал какую-то небольшую коробку.

— О, Нитори-семпай! Вы еще не спите? — со сбитым дыханием выдал он, проходя вглубь неосвещенной комнаты. — Чего свет не включите? — глядя только на горящую настольную лампу, и то неярким светом, бодро продолжил он, после чего еще шире улыбнулся своему семпаю и перевел на него полный какого-то энтузиазма взгляд.

— Я уже собирался… спать, — замешкался Ай, стараясь не смотреть парню в глаза. — Да и как тут уснешь, если ты так носишься?! — вдруг возмутился он, нахмурив брови, а позже и вовсе отвернувшись от Момотаро, чтобы тот не заметил еще большей злости, так неожиданно закипевшей внутри Нитори.

— Вы чего? Я что-то не так сказал? — тут же отозвался его кохай.

Повисло молчание. Айичиро лишь повел бровью, сам не зная, что на него нашло: не то злость на самого себя, не то на, казалось бы, совершенно невинного Момо.

«Все равно, пока бы ты не пришел, я не уснул», — вспыхнуло в мыслях Нитори.

Слова, которые он никогда не сможет произнести вслух, чувства, которыми не сможет поделиться, — все это неслабо давило на него. С каждым следующим днем, с каждой следующей выходкой Микошибы, который и в принципе никогда не задумывался о своих действиях, Ай все сильнее ощущал эту тягу, легшую на его плечи. Он хотел просто освободиться от всего этого; отдалиться и больше не чувствовать всего того, что грузом легко на его сердце. Но грузом ли?..

Парень прекрасно знал, хоть и пытался отрицать, что Момо не просто заполоняет все его мысли и тяготит его вниз, но в то же время, стоит Айичиро только взглянуть на него, его сердце тут же словно оживало, начиная сбиваться с ритма и заставляя все мысли вмиг запутаться или и вовсе испариться.

— Может, я чересчур много думаю? — не успев и опомниться, на выдохе пролепетал Ай, устало опуская плечи.

— Что? — казалось, голос Микошибы мгновенно стал тише и даже мягче. По затылку Айичиро тут же пробежали мелкие мурашки, заставляя его легко вздрогнуть и замереть на месте.

— А?! — внезапно, отзываясь, вскрикнул Нитори. — Ничего! — чувствуя, как сердце будто пропустило пару ударов, выдал он и слегка пошатнулся на месте.

Ему не нравилось это чувство; не нравилось, что в груди одновременно разливаются чувства, которые он и сам-то не способен до конца растолковать. Парень никак не мог понять, как в один миг в ней может смешиваться и смятая боль, вызванная любой мелочью и незначительным словом, сказанным Момо, и оцепеняющее все тело трепетом чувство, которое всякий раз охватывало его при виде Микошибы.

«Нужно поскорее идти спать», — опуская голову, сейчас казавшуюся чересчур тяжелой, подумал Ай.

Нитори была прекрасно знакома та ночная тишина, наступающая в то самое время, когда все ученики, наконец, заснули, а машинный гул на улицах уже успел затихнуть. Повсюду царило нерушимое спокойствие, словно все вокруг затаило дыхание.

Он знал, что именно в это время на голову начинают опускаться самые навязчивые мысли и переживания, не дающие абсолютно никакого покоя. Несмотря на повисшую, будто в самом воздухе, умиротворенность, во время, когда на землю не падал ни один лучик света, его душе становилось еще более неспокойно.

«Нужно поскорее идти спать» — эти слова и вовсе вызывали у Айичиро смех. Уже смирившись с тем, что нормальный сон стал для него некой редкостью и даже подарком, он мог лишь смеяться над собой после того, как произносит что-то подобное.

«Глаз не сомкнуть» — эта фраза стала чем-то вроде олицетворения каждой второй ночи Айичиро. Как бы он ни старался справиться с этим самостоятельно, но единственным, что помогало ему наверняка, было только снотворное, позволяющее парню хоть немного отдохнуть.

— Ты приболел? — вдруг тихо, теряя былую эмоциональность, обратился Нитори к Микошибе.

— А? Почему вы спрашиваете? — на удивление, так же негромко спросил Момо.

Казалось, с каждой минутой он все меньше походил на себя обычного: в его взгляде уже нельзя было увидеть бросающийся в глаза энтузиазм, а движения будто стали медленней и расторопней.

В комнате парней становилось все тише, потому каждое сказанное слово отчетливо повисало между ними; каждый шумный выдох слышался ясно, из-за чего оба парня невольно старались дышать тише. Все стремилось слиться с тишиной. С той ночной тишиной, которая невольно нагоняла на Айичиро не то тоску, не то странное волнение.

— Твоя мама всегда отправляет печенье, если ты начинаешь болеть, — скромно усмехнулся Нитори. — Помогает лучше любых лекарств, верно? — он снова выдал легкий смешок, скорее, смеясь над собой, нежели над самим Момо.

«Мне бы такое волшебное печенье, чтобы не глотать по таблетке всякий раз, когда я иду спать», — пронеслось в его мыслях, после чего он, не дожидаясь ответа, произнес:

— Ладно, теперь и ложиться пора, — улыбнулся он, видимо, будучи твердо уверенным в том, что фальшивость и натянутость этой улыбки остается известным лишь ему одному.

— Семпай, — неожиданно процедил Момотару, когда тот уже стал подниматься на второй ярус их кровати, — а что помогает вам, кроме лекарств?

Казалось, последние слова парня тяжелым камнем рухнули на пол, заставляя обоих вмиг оцепенеть. Какой-то страх и неуверенность, такие несвойственные обычному Момо, ясно отразились в его голосе. Нитори же, застыв в одном положении, и вовсе боялся шелохнуться.

Почему-то Айичиро хотелось верить, что сказанное его кохаем ему просто послышалось; хотелось верить, что он совершенно случайно обронил это, и сам не понимая сути своих слов. Или Нитори желал, чтобы тот ничего не понимал.

— Семпай… — на выдохе произнес Микошиба и снова затих.

Неожиданно Ай почувствовал, легкое, чересчур нерешительное прикосновение к своей спине. Парня тут же охватила едва ощутимая дрожь. Сперва касания кончиков пальцев, затем ощущение целой ладони на собственной коже, хоть и сквозь одежду, — дыхание вмиг начало сбиваться, полностью выдавая его.

— Я бы так хотел узнать, что творится у вас на душе, — беспощадно продолжал Момотару, не давая Нитори абсолютно никакого выхода, уже никакого способа сбежать. — В те ночи, когда вы не спите, я и сам не могу уснуть…

Как бы он ни старался быть ближе к своему семпаю, каждодневно все сильнее и упорнее пытаясь привлечь к себе внимание, тот  
начинал только больше его избегать и сторониться его.

«Я делаю что-то не так? Я слишком ему досаждаю?» — эти и другие вопросы сутками крутились в его голове. Но он действительно не мог ничего поделать с собой, ощущая, что чем больше Айичиро старается отдалиться от него, тем сильнее становится его желание быть хоть немного ближе к этому человеку.

— Ты… Отпусти! — наконец среагировал Нитори, пытаясь немного отстраниться, однако Микошиба, понимая, что пути назад уже нет, вдруг обхватил его за туловище, крепко прижимая к себе.

Каждое прикосновение, которое кохай оставил на спине Айичиро, казалось, вспыхивало и начинало гореть; а в груди все словно переворачивалось с ног на голову. Но когда он почувствовал, как Момо притянул его к себе, обнимая со спины, то в мыслях повисло лишь одно: «Кажется, я сейчас умру».

Все тело вдруг ослабло, коленки подкосились. Внезапно появившееся бессилие Нитори, видимо, напугало обоих парней.

— Нитори-семпай! — вскрикнул Момо, удерживая того. — Вы в порядке?! — он поскорее постарался подойти к своей кровати и, сев на ее край, усадил Айичиро на свои колени. Сердце Микошибы отбивало такой бешеный ритм, из-за чего он действительно начал бояться, что оно вот-вот выпрыгнет из груди.

— В порядке ли я? — вяло выдал Ай, обессиленно падая на своего кохая и укладывая голову на его крепкое плечо.

В этот миг все, что творилось в его голове, почему-то стало стремительно отступать. Хотелось лишь одного — наконец отпустить всю ту тяжесть и отдохнуть. Желательно на чьем-то плече. Собственно, на данный момент он считал, что оба пункта можно считать выполненными. Нитори устало усмехнулся.

— Это все ты виноват! — с долей смеха продолжил он, ни на секунду не желая задумываться о собственных словах.

Почему-то именно сейчас ему показалось, что любая мысль, что придет ему в голову, любое чувство, что забьется в его груди, — все это в какой-то момент утратило свою неправильность; всем этим все-таки можно поделиться, можно довериться и таки открыть все то, что долгое время его беспокоило.

Момотару же не мог выдать в ответ ни слова. Единственное, что он ощущал в этот момент, — сердцебиение, толчками отдающееся в плотно прижатой к его телу груди Нитори — быстрое и в то же время такое мерное и успокаивающее… В комнате поселилась странная сонливость.

— Дашь попробовать печенье? — практически прошептал Айичиро, приоткрывая уже тяжелые веки. — Уверен, оно, как и всегда, вкусное. Твоя мама замечательно готовит! — сорвалось у Нитори. Губы Микошибы лишь тронула теплая улыбка.

— Конечно, бери, — взяв одно печенье, ответил он.

Нитори отстранился от его плеча и теперь мог смотреть прямо на лицо своего кохая. Поудобней устроившись на его коленях, он поднял взгляд к глазам Момо: такая привычная, но теперь кажущаяся ужасно теплой и трепетной искорка играла в его взгляде, сверкая среди наступившей темноты.

Ай чуть приоткрыл рот и потянулся за печеньем, чтобы откусить немного, однако через долю секунды почувствовал, как что-то мягкое накрыло его губы. Он резко распахнул глаза. Чуть отстраняясь, Микошиба приоткрыл глаза, из-за затуманенного взгляда которых по телу Нитори снова разлилась слабость.

«Смотрит, как будто щеночек», — смеясь, подумал Ай, мысленно представляя скулящего щенка, который что-то выпрашивает у своего хозяина.

Заметил всех, тронувший Нитори, Момотару даже успел немного расстроиться, опустив взгляд куда-то вниз. Однако тут же его подбородка коснулась чужая рука, немного приподняв его.

«Мило», — улыбнулся Ай, глядя на обиженного парня.

Скрестив руки на его шее, он наклонился чуть ближе к Момо. Растрепанные волосы, отливающие красным цветом в неосвещенной комнате, только украшали его лицо, а приоткрытые и немного влажные губы так и просили ответа на поцелуй. Мягко припав к ним, Нитори зажмурил глаза.

На душе вдруг снова стало грустно, но на этот раз эта грусть была совсем другой… Еще пару дней назад он и представить себе не мог, что сможет вот так сидеть на коленях у Микошибы, занимающего все его мысли; не мог подумать, что сможет быть с ним так близко и что все изменится лишь за один вечер, лишь потому, что в где-то в голове внезапно вспыхнула хрупкая мысль: «А вдруг он все-таки разделит то, что чувствую?»

— А теперь отдай мне печенье, — наигранно сердито бросил Нитори, снова открывая рот.

— На ужин вредно. Разве Мацуока-семпай вас не говорил? — громко усмехнулся тот в ответ, буквально водя печеньем перед носом в Айичиро, который все не мог до него дотянуться.

— Не дразни меня! — недовольно выкрикнул Ай.

— Одна штука за поцелуй!


End file.
